My Love Not Wrong
by chacaadiesta
Summary: Mungkin cintaku ini salah karena aku hanyalah dipandang seonggok benda mati olehnya. [HunHan]


Tittle : My love not wrong [HunHanKris]

Author : chaca_adiesta

Main Cast :

Sehun

Luhan

Kris (Cuma pinjem nama ._.v )

Genre : Romance,Angst,Fantasy

Words : 822

Summary : _Mungkin cintaku ini salah karena aku hanyalah dipandang seonggok benda mati olehnya_.

.

.

.

.

.

**cerita ini murni hasil buatan saya , tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan dengan story yang lain.**

Typos! No Plagiat! And NO SILENT RIDERS !

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terdiam menatap punggung namja manis yang tengah duduk disamping jendelanya,termangu menatap pancaran sinar bulan yang pada kala itu tengah bersinar terang menghiasi langit malam dengan ditambah kerlipan taburan bintang menambah suasana malam itu terasa romantis.

"_Aku merindukanmu..."_

Kembali kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya dan terdengar jelas olehku. Dan aku hanya bisa kembali terdiam disini melihatnya kini tidak hanya melamun tapi menangis,dan itu juga bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dia menangis. Puluhan,ratusan,ah tidak tidak! Entahlah berapa kali dia sering aku temukan menangis.

Hey! Aku ada disini manis,aku tidak ingin melihat wajah manismu itu menghilang karena kau menangis tau. Hhh~ tapi percuma saja,berulang kali aku berkata seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu berhenti menangis.

"_hugs... aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kris.., hugs.."_

Kenapa? Kenapa harus lelaki itu yang selalu kau rindukan dan tangisi? Apa kau tidak melihatku yang ada disini,selalu ada disini menemanimu selama ini saat kau terjaga maupun terlelap.

Apa kau tidak sadar,huh? Manis,lihatlah aku disini. Aku pasti akan selalu menghiburmu dan tidak akan membuatmu menangis.

"_Tapi, hugs... aku lelah Kris.. Hugs... penantianku selama 5 tahun ini menunggumu,hugs... sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi."_

Kini namja itu beranjak bangun dari dekat jendela,berjalan lunglai dengan beruraian airmata duduk ditepi ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Membuka laci meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur,aku terdiam disampingnya melihat dia mengambil secarik kertas yang telah digoresi tinta hitam diatasnya. Aku tahu kertas apa itu.

Kertas yang berisikan permintaan maaf kekasihnya –Kris- sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan namja manis itu karena penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya.

Namja itu mengusap kertas itu pelan,lalu menciumnya. Membiarkan butiran airmata asin itu jatuh perlahan membasahi kertas yang tengah dipegangnya.

"_Jika cinta ini tidak bisa bersatu didunia,maka aku akan menyusulmu sayang. Aku mohon tunggulah aku."_ katanya lalu mengambil silet yang ada diatas meja nakas tadi. Meletakkan silet itu keatas pergelangan tangan kirinya tepat diatas nadinya.

Hey?! Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Bunuh diri? Oh tidak! Itu benar-benar hal terbodoh dari orang bodoh jika dia melakukannya.

Tangan ini? Sial! Jika aku bisa menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuhku yang kecil ini,aku akan menghentikan tindakan bodohnya itu. Andai saja aku tidak diciptakan terperangkap dalam benda kecil seperti ini aku pasti akan mencegahnya.

'**SSREETT'**

Luhan bodoh! Namja itu benar-benar bunuh diri,menyayat pergelangan tangannya dan memutuskan urat nadinya. Darah merembes keluar cepat dari pergelangan tangannya.

Bodoh! Kenapa kau harus melakukan perbuatan sebodoh itu dihadapanku.

"_Hahahahaha..."_

Tertawa? Memangnya itu lucu,huh? Membunuh dirimu sendiri itu lucu?

Menangis? Kalau itu lucu kenapa kau menangis disela tawamu itu,huh? Dasar bodoh!

Tetesan darah merah terus mengucur deras menetesi lantai marmer putih dibawahnya. Namja itu menjatuhkan silet dan kertas tadi kelantai,lalu mengangkatku kehadapannya dan memangkuku yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memandangi dirinya diatas tempat tidurnya.

"_Kau adalah hadiah terindah bagiku,Sehun."_

Dia mengecup dahiku pelan,

"_Terimakasih telah menemaniku selama 5 tahun ini,"_

Kini aku merasakan dia memelukku erat,akupun tak perduli jika tubuhku kini penuh dengan bercak darahnya. Aku merasakan kami terjatuh bersama kelantai,dadanya terlihat naik turun kehabisan nafas.

Tidak,aku mohon jangan pergi. Jangan!

Hey! Kenapa pelukannya terasa merenggang? Oh tidak,kini aku terlepas dari pelukannya dan jatuh dilantai terkena genangan darahnya.

Aku ingin bangun,aku ingin memeluknya dan menggendongnya kerumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku karena aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi apa kuasaku? Aku tidak punya kuasa apa-apa selain diam melihat namja yang paling kucintai selama 5 tahun ini perlahan menutup matanya. Mungkin malaikat pencabut nyawa telah merenggang nyawanya pergi jauh dari tubuhnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini keadaanku? Membiarkan orang yang kucintai mati bunuh diri. Apa salahnya jika aku hanyalah sebuah boneka kecil hadiah dari kekasihnya -Kris- yang diberi nama Sehun sebelum dia pergi jauh meninggalkan namja manis itu.

Inikah takdir cinta sebuah boneka kepada pemiliknya?

Salahkah jika boneka sepertiku mencintai seorang manusia?

Mungkin terlihat salah karena aku hanya dianggap seonggok benda mati. Yah.. hanyalah benda mati yang tanpa kalian sadari kalau kami hidup dan memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia.

Aku harap cintaku ini tidak salah karena rasa cinta tidak pernah ada yang salah...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Karena didunia ini tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta. Cinta itu sesuatu yang murni, sesuatu yang tulus. Tidak peduli sesama jenis, tidak peduli lawan jenis, cinta tetaplah cinta. Kita tidak bisa mengubahnya. Dan kau juga tidak bisa mengatur, kapan cinta datang, dan dimana dia akan berlabuh sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa mengubahnya,karena itu yang namanya **__**CINTA**__**.**_

.

.

.

"_Aku mencintaimu Luhan..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~* END *~**

.

.

.

.

.

Oke readers gimana ceritanya? gaje ya? maaf kalo ancur ini saya buat juga cuman dalam waktu 2 jam, ini story sebenernya requestan dari adik saya yang dari bulan-bulan kemaren always mention dan pm saya ditwtit minta dibikinin story . Sebenarnya saya lagi males bikin gegara moment2 anak EXO mulai menipis pis pis setipis dompet Suho *nahlho? #abaikan.

Buat yang uda baca jangan lupa Review ya? Thank you ^^


End file.
